Matchmaker Baron
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: "So Baron. What exactly are you doing with Alice?" A cold voice echoed through the room. I mentally whimper. Oh Kami. Please don't let him kill me. Shurisu through Baron's eyes! Please R&R


**This story was made through the request of a dear fan. :D _Jazzmonkey_, this one's for you~ **

**I really hope you like it... I wrote whatever came into my mind, and it became this fic. So... since you were the one who requested it. I dedicate this story to you! :D **

**It's in Baron's POV, much like Watching From a Distance... But it has more of a lighthearted cuter side to it. AND It's SHURISU~ :) **

**Please enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan... Really. :D)**

* * *

><p>After Master Dan's mystery was solved, I couldn't stop the nagging curiosity to find out Master Shun's issue. Assuming that his situation was like Master Dan's, then all the obvious clues point to the only red head brawler. Alice.<p>

My eye twitched, _What's with these people? Honestly, can't they just deal with their issues and stop being all mopey?_ I can still hear Master Dan and Master Runo arguing from the room next door; _At least Master Dan has Master Runo now. _

I sighed and looked out the window. It was a lot easier to find Master Shun's problem, but is there any way I can fix it? Wait a second. I want to fix Master's Shun's problem? I paused. "I suppose I must."

"Hey what's up Baron?" Julie skipped into the room grinning happily. Slightly startled from her appearance, I jumped. An idea popped into my head. _If anyone can help me, Master Julie is the best option! _I gestured for her to come closer.

I whispered in her ear. "Do you know Master Alice's phone number?" Julie jumped up and screeched.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW AL-" I quickly covered her mouth, not wanting anyone else to know. She crossed her arms. "Do you have a crush on her? Shun's going to kill you if he ever finds out." I opened my mouth to correct her, but she continued talking. "I guess the heart wants what the heart wants!" She takes out a glittery pink pen. _So like her._ I think to myself. Julie wrote the number on my palm and winked. "I think I'll check up on Runo now!"

I stared at the number and took a deep breath. "No backing out now."

I ran to the phone and quickly punched in the number. After a couple rings, Master Alice picked up. "Hey Master Alice!" I greeted cheerfully. She looked confused then smiled at me sweetly. Even though I was doing this for Master Shun, my cheeks reddened from her beauty.

"Hello Baron. Is there anything wrong?" She looked concerned. I shook my head.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Her eyes coaxed him to continue. "Umm… I was wondering if you're free this weekend? I mean, would you like to come here and umm… visit us? After all, Master Runo and Master Julie are here, and they miss you." _Master Shun too. _

She looked hesitant. "Let me go check." Master Alice leaves the room and it gives me a moment to calm myself down. _Should I really be interfering with their relationship? _"I'm free, then." Her voice breaks through my reverie.

"Great!" I cheered. "Kaito will be by to pick you up on Saturday. See you then!" I give her a wave and she gives me a small wave back. The screen goes black and I sighed in relief.

"So Baron. What exactly are you doing with Alice?" A cold voice echoes through the room. I mentally whimper. _Oh Kami. Please don't let him kill me. _I turn and grinned brightly at Master Shun. His amber eyes were far colder than I have ever seen, and his mouth was set in a fine line. _He's pissed. WHAT SHOULD I DO? _

"Master Shun! W-what a pleasant surprise." I cursed my stutter, causing me to look more suspicious than I actually was. He raises an eyebrow and approaches me. Master Shun with his menacing looks seem to tower over me.

He repeated his sentence. "What are you doing with Alice?" Under his scrutinizing gaze, I suddenly felt really hot. I shifted my eyes everywhere. _I think I'm about to wet myself. _

"Oh Shun. Leave the poor guy alone." Master Julie said as she broke the tense atmosphere. However, I didn't feel relieved, in fact, I felt that she was about to make things worse. "He's got a little crush on Alice. You're not even her boyfriend so you have no right to stop him from going out with her!" Master Shun's glare intensified as his eyes pieced through my very soul. He was so terrifying that I couldn't even say anything to defend myself.

He scowled and muttered something before he swiftly exited the room. "Very well then." Master Julie childishly stuck out her tongue at him.

"Um, Master Julie. I never wanted to ask Master Alice on a date. I don't have a crush on her either." She smiled mischievously.

"I know." My mouth dropped open from shock. She pouted a little and looked at her nails. "Shun just hasn't gotten enough guts to confess to Alice, so I thought that this was the perfect opportunity! All he needs is a little jealousy to give him enough courage so he won't be so emo anymore." I shook my head, and took out a piece of paper.

"Let's start planning then!"

* * *

><p>When the weekend came, I was feeling jittery. <em>What if this doesn't work out? What if Master Shun hates me forever? <em>Master Julie assured me that it would work out in the end. But I still have a bit of doubt. I sat outside of the cafe, waiting for Alice to arrive.

"She's twenty minutes late!" I silently went back to my memory to remember everything Julie told me to do.

"_Baron. Rule number one: Don't ever EVER think that you're in love with Alice. A lot of people tend to do that, so it's best that you don't fall for her. It will cause unnecessary drama we really don't need right now." I nodded vigorously as she continued talking while I quickly wrote down notes. _

"_Two! Pretend that you like her, but don't overdo it. Next thing we know, she'll hesitate on going out with Shun because of your 'feelings' for her." Julie continued to pace around the room. _

"_Four!" She paused. "I mean three! Do whatever to make sure you rub this date in Shun's face… Without making it obvious. He needs to know that he better step up or Alice will be taken from him." _

"_Four! Don't ever, reveal this plan to anyone other than myself. The more people that know, the harder it is to make sure this won't reach Shun's ears." _

"_Five, I've already planned everything! Here's the schedule." The silver haired girl tosses a thick planner on my lap. _All this for one day! _I thought incredulously. "All you have to do, is follow it. And the plan will go as we hope." _

That's what she said. _BUT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN MASTER ALICE IS LATE? _I groaned. I completely forgot to ask that. _How could I be so stupid! _

After twenty more minutes passed, I became sure that she wasn't going to come at all. But I still felt a bit worried. _I hope nothing bad happened to her. _So I just started walking around. _She isn't familiar with this place, so maybe she got lost?_

"Shun! Stop it!" A sweet voice cried out from the park. It was followed by a melodious giggle and a deep chuckle. My eye twitched. _Is that who I think it is? _I hid behind a bush and peeked out at the scene before me. _THAT JERK! If he was going to take Master Alice, AT LEAST CALL SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO SPEND FORTY MINUTES WAITING. _I've never gotten mad at Master Shun, but I was a little tense.

After watching them for a little while longer, my frustration died down. _They're so meant to be. _The way Alice would smile every time Shun said something to her. The way Shun just reacted to everything that she did. They moved in sync, and they didn't stray far from one another.

I spotted a flash of red, blue, and silver. Being as secretive as I could, I crawled over to where I spotted them. "Master Dan, Master Runo, Master Julie!" I whispered harshly. All three of their heads whipped and stared at me. Master Dan gave a sheepish grin.

"I couldn't resist seeing Shun like this." Master Runo rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the lovey dovey scene.

"Hey guys… Where did they go?" Her panicked voice made us frantically look around for the couple.

"We're right here."

We all yelped in surprise and looked behind us. Sure enough, there was a pissed Shun and a blushing Alice. Master Julie laughed falsely. "Oh Shun! Alice! What a pleasant surprise seeing you here. We were just… Hanging out at the park too!"

Master Alice looked questioning. "Behind a bush?"

Master Shun scowled and glared at all of us. "Get out." We rushed out of the park entrance. When we were far enough away, we stopped and caught our breath.

Master Julie jumped and cheered. "I call that MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"

"You guys owe me lunch though. I waited for forty minutes for a girl that never showed up!" I complained. Master Runo giggled and nodded. We set off for the nearest restaurant in the city.

I stared up at the sky, smiling. _Well, I hope that Master Shun isn't holding a grudge against me now! _

What a day.

* * *

><p><strong>What a crappy ending... O_O Honestly... I wasn't sure how I could've ended it... But... I had lots of fun writing this... And I hope you liked it too! <strong>

**Happy Holidays everyone~ **

**(Remember: I would love it if you would come visit my forum, Bakugan Battle Club. We welcome all~)**


End file.
